Mounting of SMD, such as chip resistors and chip capacitors, on printed circuit boards has been carried out by temporarily fixing the SMD to the circuit board with an adhesive and then soldering repeatedly. In the soldering step, the adhesion performance of the adhesive is reduced due to abrupt thermal shocks to cause release of the SMD. It has been, therefore, demanded to develop an adhesive whose adhesion performance is not subject to change between before and after the soldering step.